familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Marks (1792-1872)
}} Biography William Marks (November 15, 1792 – May 22, 1872) was a leader in the early days of the Latter Day Saint movement where he was the first president of the Nauvoo Stake and then later a member of the First Presidency in the Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. Marks is mentioned in the Doctrine and Covenants in sections 117 and 124 of the LDS Church edition and in section 115 of the Community of Christ edition. Early Life Marks was born in Rutland, Vermont to Cornwall (or Cornell) Marks and Sarah Goodrich. He married Rosanna Robinson (1795-1869) on May 2, 1813 and was the father of five children. Early Church Membership Marks was baptized a member of Church of the Latter Day Saints sometime in April 1835 in New York and ordained a priest shortly thereafter. Partly due to the lack of records available on his baptism, Marks was re-baptized in proxy by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints on January 29, 1965. He was ordained an Elder on June 3, 1836. During this time in Kirtland, he started a book & station store. He printed the following advertisement in the Messenger and Advocate: William Marks dealer in books, stationery, cap, letter, and wrapping paper, plain and ornamental job printing. D&C 117 In September 1837, Marks was appointed to the High Council at Kirtland, Ohio and agent of the Messenger and Advocate. He assisted the Bishop, Newel K. Whitney. But Joseph Smith and others fled Ohio under mob pressure. Marks was appointed by revelation (D&C 117) to leave Ohio and move to Far West, Missouri, to preside over the body of Saints. However, before he arrived, the Mormons were expelled from the state under the "Extermination Order" signed into law by Lilburn W. Boggs. Marks was also seen in vision by Joseph Smith (1805-1844), according to Smith’s own record on March 29, 1838. Smith wrote that he saw Marks: "... closely pursued by an innumerable concourse of enemies, who pressed upon him hard; and when they were about to devour him, and had seemingly obtained some degree of advantage over him, a chariot of fire came, and near the place, even the angel of the Lord, put forth his hand upon Bro. Marks and said unto him: 'Thou art my son, come here.' And immediately he was caught up in the chariot and rode away triumphantly out of their midst. And again the Lord said, 'I will raise thee up for a blessing unto many people.'" Nauvoo LDS Stake President When the Saints arrived in Commerce, Illinois in 1839, Marks was appointed as Stake President of Commerce (later Stake President of the Nauvoo Stake of Zion). He served in that position until 1844. He was also elected as a Nauvoo municipal alderman and as one of the regents of the University of the City of Nauvoo in February 1841, and was a founder of the Nauvoo Agricultural and Manufacturing Association. He was appointed by revelation (D&C 124) to contribute to and be on the Nauvoo House committee, and served as landlord of the Mansion House. As Stake President, he assisted in the laying of the cornerstones of the Nauvoo Temple in April, 1841, was initiated into Masonry in April 1842 and received his endowment on May 4, 1842 as a member of the Council of Fifty. Dispute Over Polygamy William Marks was a close friend of Sidney Rigdon, and the two of them were much opposed to Joseph and the brethren when they began to institute plural marriage as religious doctrine. In the weeks before Joseph Smith's death, Marks claimed that Joseph came to him and told him that plural marriage had proved a curse rather than a blessing to the church. Smith wanted to take decisive steps to end the practice, but time ran out, related Marks. Other purported pieces of evidence, such as Joseph's burning of the polygamy revelation and destroying his temple garments, seem to support Marks's story. Not all members of the church hierarchy believed Marks's testimony, though Quinn believes that Brigham Young gave credence to it, as he later said that if Joseph "had followed the Spirit of revelation in him he never would have gone to Carthage". In addition, Young would also state that Smith had wearied of polygamous marriage by the time of his death. Ironically, Joseph Smith III later would not believe Marks, either, since Marks implicated Joseph Smith III's father in polygamy. Ephraim's Funeral Joseph Smith (1805-1844) also spoke at the funeral of Marks's son, (Ephraim or Henry ?, both died in 1842.) Among his remarks he said: "It is a very solemn and awful time. I never felt more solemn; it calls to mind the death of my oldest brother, Alvin, who died in New York… It will be but a short time before we shall all in like manner be called: it may be the case with me as well as you. Some have supposed that Brother Joseph could not die; but this is a mistake; it is true there have been times when I have had the promise of my life to accomplish such and such things, but, having now accomplished those things, I have not at present any lease of my life, I am as liable to die as other men.” This funerary sermon is considered one of the most introspective and emotionally depressed discourses by Smith, and pointed to by Mormon apologists as foreknowledge of, and a prophecy of his own death which occurred not long thereafter. Apostolic Succession Joseph Smith and his brother, Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) were murdered in 1844, while most of the leading church brethren were away helping his campaign for President of the United States. As such William Marks oversaw their funeral preparations. This funerary sermon is considered one of the most introspective and emotionally depressed discourses by Smith, and pointed to by Mormon apologists as foreknowledge of, and a prophecy of his own death which occurred not long thereafter. Afterwards, as President of the Nauvoo High Council, some supported William Marks to succeed Joseph Smith as President of the Church. A small group almost approved such a move on 10 July 1844, but they decided to wait the return of Brigham Young (1801-1877) and the other traveling apostles. Marks did not advance his own claims to church leadership. Instead, Marks sympathized with Sidney Rigdon and supported his bid to become "guardian" of the church. Because of this and because he did not support the Twelve Apostles, Marks was removed from the High Council at the October General Conference in 1844, and also rejected as president of the Nauvoo Stake of Zion. Patriarch John Smith (1781-1854), an uncle of Joseph's, was chosen as Marks's successor. 15 Dec 1844, The Times and Seasons ran a statement from Marks, renouncing his support for Rigdon: After mature and candid deliberation, I am fully and satisfactorily convinced that Mr. Sidney Rigdon's claims to the Presidency of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints are not founded in truth...The twelve are the proper persons to lead the church. RLDS Church Presidency William Marks did not follow the great Mormon exodus to Utah, instead associating with various breakaway sects between 1850-1859. During this time he associated with Zenas H. Gurley, Jason W. Briggs and William W. Blair. The four were convinced that succession in the presidency of the church must be lineal, descending from father to son, and promoted the idea of a Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. Between 1853 and 1859 they approached Joseph Smith III dozens of times to convince him to take leadership of the RLDS movement, which Smith III eventually did. In 1859 Marks was formally admitted as a member of the RLDS movement without re-baptism. With Gurley he presided over the conference in April 1860 where he aided Gurley in ordaining Joseph Smith III as president of the high priesthood in the newly incorporated Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. Marks was ordained a counselor to Joseph Smith III in April 1863, serving with Briggs and Smith in the First Presidency. In 1866, Marks was appointed to the committee to receive manuscripts from the Joseph Smith’s widow— Emma Hales Smith Bidamon —and print the Joseph Smith Translation of the Bible. RLDS Eulogy The following eulogy is entered into the records of the RLDS Church: President Marks was a man of sterling integrity, true to his convictions, faithful and courageous in the discharge of his duty...He maintained his honor intact, and his record was unstained by immoral acts...The last years of his life he spent in peace, satisfied in the possession of what he long had sought among the factions in vain. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Rosanna Robinson He married Rosanna Robinson (1795-1869) on May 2, 1813 and was the father of five children. Although they were both from Rutland County, Vermont the first of their children were born in Portgage, New York. Rosanna died in 1862. # Lucy Ann Marks (1814-1866) # Lafaette Marks (1816-1890) # Ephraim Marks (1818-1842) # Henry Marks (1821-1842) # Mary Eliza Marks (1823-1884) # Ira Goodrich Marks (1825-1863) # Sophia Robinson Marks (1829-1862) # William Marks (1830-1879) # L Marks (1832-1886) 2nd Marriage: Julia Ann Durfee Marks was first counselor in the First Presidency of the Reorganized Church when he died in Plano, Illinois on May 22, 1872. A marked grave bearing his name is located in the Shabbona Grove Cemetery at Shabbona Grove, DeKalb, Illinois, adjacent to that of his wife Rosannah Robinson Marks, who died on October 18, 1862. Marks had married a second time in 1866 to Julia Ann Durfee, who survived him. References * William Marks (1792-1872)/Immigrant Ancestors